Kidnapped
by ChristineCaine
Summary: Calleigh gets kidnapped by a deranged psycho who is out to get her and Horatio. Possible major character deaths. You’ll have to wait and see. HC pairing… eventually. In my story, Speed lives, and he and Ryan work together. Marisol is mentioned...
1. Chapter 1: Calleigh's Missing

Title: Kidnapped Author: ChristineCaine Rated: M, just to be safe. Disclaimers: I don't own anything from CSI: Miami.. CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer are the lucky ones…  
Pairing: Horatio and Calleigh, of course!  
Summary: Calleigh gets kidnapped by a deranged psycho who is out to get her and Horatio.  
A/N: I got this idea late one night… It just kind of came to me.. Let me know what you think. This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle.. Reading is very much appreciated, reviewing is even better!

* * *

Chapter 1 The dark silhouette of a figure stood outside CSI Calleigh Duquesne's door. He very quickly located her emergency key buried in the corner of the floor bed and gently opened the door. It was only 6 in the morning and still dark. There were no lights on in the house, but the man maneuvered expertly around , not even tripping on the shoes Calleigh lazily left next to the couch the night before. He had to work quickly to get done what needed to be done, because Calleigh got up at 7:00 to get ready for work.

A phone rang somewhere inside the house. He froze. He could hear Calleigh rousing, searching for the phone in her bedroom. He ducked into the closet in the kitchen with the cleaning supplies. Calleigh just missed him, as she came out only moments after, finding the phone.  
"Hello? Eric? Yeah, I'll be there in a bit.." she said groggily into the phone before hanging up. She went back down the hall towards her bedroom and the bathroom. She gathered a few things from her bedroom and then, went to the bathroom to shower.

The intruder waited a few minutes until he was absolutely sure that she was in the shower.. 'Hmm… this alters plans, a little.. I didn't expect her to get called into work. Oh well, I've always loved a challenge,' he thought.

Because Calleigh was in the shower surrounded by the noise of the water beating down, he got a little careless, and tripped over a table.  
Calleigh heard it. She turned off the water and climbed out of the shower. She quickly dressed and walked slowly out of the bathroom. "Hello? Is anyone here?" She asked, tentatively walking toward her bedroom where her gun was.

"Hey, Baby! What's going on?" the trespasser spoke up, lying across the middle of her bed on his side, his head holding up his head. He was waving her gun in the air with his other hand, "You weren't coming in here to get this, were you"  
Calleigh stopped and looked at him in horror.

"What's wrong? You look like you've never seen me before. Don't you remember? I'm Stuart Williams," he said. Her jaw dropped. "You know, the guy who served you coffee that one time, down at the Hard Rock Café. That was me! Remember, you walked in before work one morning. You sat at the corner seat, the one by the window.. You remember, don't you? Don't you!?" He pointed the gun at her angrily, awaiting her response.

"No… I-I don't remember." Calleigh said, a plan forming in her mind.

"Oh, damn it.. I was hoping.. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to kidnap you and make you remember." He said, as though nothing was wrong.

Calleigh turned around quickly and made an attempt to get to the phone in the kitchen. Stuart was ready for her to make a move like that. While she was in the shower, he set up a small trap at the end of the hall. He put a thick rope across the bottom of the hall. Calleigh looked back to see if he was following her, and tripped over the rope. Stuart strolled down the hall after her. She turned back and was staring down the barrel of her own gun.

"Now, let's try that again.. Only this time, you'll not try to get away. You wouldn't be able to use the phone anyway, because I cut the cords on it. You would have called Horatio, wouldn't you have?" he asked chuckling. "No matter. You'll probably never see him again anyway, unless you tell me what I want to know"

An hour had gone by since CSI Eric (Delko) Delektorsky called Calleigh. The team was starting to get worried about her. She was never late. Lieutenant Horatio Caine had called her house a few times, but every time, the line was dead. She also had her cell phone turned off. 'Where could she be?' he wondered.

"Hey, H, what's wrong?" Eric asked walking toward his boss, noting the expression on Horatio's face.

"I can't seem to locate Calleigh," he said solemnly.

"Oh, well, maybe she went back to sleep or is stuck in a lot of traffic, or something," Eric said, hopefully.

"No, Eric, I don't think that's it. I called her at home, and the line's dead. Then, I tried her cell phone, and that's turned off. I also paged her. She's not returning my calls." Horatio replied.

"Horatio, I was on my way to drop this file off in your office. It's my report from last week's murder case - What's up with you two?" CSI Tim (Speed) Speedle asked upon seeing their faces.

"We think, we think Calleigh may be missing," Horatio answered. Speed's jaw dropped. "Okay, gentlemen, here's what we're going to do. Speed, you and Eric are going to go to her house to check on her. I'm going to call Frank and then look at her phone records and credit card receipts. Call me when you find something out. We're going to find her, if it's the last thing we do"

There was a knock on Calleigh's door causing her and Stuart to jump. "Cal, are you in there? Open up! H sent us over her to check on you! Come on, open your door," came Eric's muffled voice.

"Hmm… I hadn't expected him to get here so soon. Oh, it's been over an hour.. Right? Since Eric called you? So, I guess he's just in time. I'm the one who needs to pick up the pace a little.." Stuart said, peeking out the window seeing Eric and Speed. "Oh, your friend Tim is here too. This is going to be a regular party!" He said cheerfully.

"Open the door and tell Eric that you fell asleep after he called and you are just getting ready for work. Then, you're going to invite them in for a cup of coffee while you finish getting ready"

"I don't think so. I'm not inviting my friends into my house while I have a psycho in here, waiting to attack them," Calleigh spoke up.  
"Oh, okay, yeah, you're absolutely right," he said, as though he was going to give up. Then, he roughly grabbed her arm jamming her gun into her cheek. Calleigh closed her eyes and a single tear slid slowly down her cheek. "What if I tell you that I'm going to blow your brains out? Would you do it then? Besides, I never said I was going to attack them.. Now, open the door"

"Calleigh, come on, open up. Are you in there? We're coming in, if you don't come out." Speed said.

Calleigh opened her door, while Stuart hid behind it. Eric and Speed immediately saw the tear that was still lingering on her chin.  
"Calleigh, what's wrong?" Eric instantly asked. Then, quietly, "Is someone in here? Is there someone here who hurt you? Come on, talk to me, Cal"

"I'm fine. Thanks. I just fell back asleep after you called me. I don't know what happened. Do you guys want to come in for coffee?" Calleigh replied sending nervous glances behind the door. Eric and Speed slowly reached for their holsters and stepped inside.  
Before they could even finish pulling their guns out, Stuart stepped our from behind the door. In one swift movement, he cut Eric's neck and stabbed Speed close to the heart. Calleigh dove to the men, screaming.


	2. Chapter 2: Taking Care of His Team

Title: Kidnapped Author: ChristineCaine Rated: M, just to be safe.  
Disclaimers: I don't own anything from CSI: Miami.. CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer are the lucky ones… 

Pairing: Horatio and Calleigh, of course!

Summary: Calleigh gets kidnapped by a deranged psycho who is out to get her and Horatio. Possible major character deaths. You'll have to wait and see. HC pairing… eventually.

A/N: I got this idea late one night… It just kind of came to me.. Let me know what you think. Please bear with me on medical terms here, I'm not too good with that kind of stuff. This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle.. Reading is very much appreciated, reviewing is even better!  
Special Thanks: Kerriann and Cas! Both have helped me very much! Thanks guys! I would also like to thank Mary! Good times.. haha

Chapter 2 Speed fell to the ground desperately grabbing at the place where he had just been stabbed. He could hardly see anything, could hardly breathe. He barely noticed as Stuart dragged a screaming Calleigh away from him by her hair. Her screams were muffled. He laid there nauseous and dizzy, barely able to stay conscious. He looked over at where Eric had fallen. His body was going into fits of spasms. Blood was everywhere, flowing down his neck like a waterfall of death. This snapped Speed back to reality. He slowly crawled over to Eric and noticed he was in extremely critical condition. He didn't know if his carotid artery had been severed. Speed carefully tore the bottom of his own shirt and carefully wrapped it around his best friend's neck. Then, he unhooked his cell phone from his belt with a shaking hand, getting his and Eric's blood all over his clothes, in the process.

'What's his number? Why can't I remember it?' Speed thought, frantically. Then, he remembered he had it stored in his cell phone. With the thought of losing his best friend, his memory was failing him. He felt as though it was his fault. He dialed Horatio's number.

"Speed. What have you got for me?" came his anxious voice, noticing Speed's number on his cell phone's caller ID.

"H-Horatio… I failed… I'm so-sorry," Speed replied in short breaths.

"Calm down. What do you mean, Speed? What are you trying to say?" Horatio wondered, not understanding Speed.

"Calleigh, he took her… Eric is bad.. His neck was - He was cut. There was nothing we could do… Th-they got away. He took her.. Eric is going to die.. There's blood everywhere. He-he's going into shock.. " Speed said frantically as Eric started convulsing.

"Speed, are you still at Calleigh's"

"Yes," he groaned. "Hurry, H, I don't think Eric is going to make it. Please just… hurry… I'm going to take a short nap… I'll be back.," he said with a slur.

"No! Speed, you can't go to sleep. You have to stay with me, bud. Where have you been injured?" Horatio questioned, trying desperately to keep Speed on the phone. "Valera, call the hospital and get a helicopter sent to Calleigh's home, now. Then, call Frank and tell him to meet me there immediately," he said to the young lab tech as he ran by her lab on the way to the Hummer.

"Y-yes, sir," she stuttered, noting the fright in his voice. She speedily dialed 9-1-1 and told the dispatcher where to go.  
Alexx Woods, M.E., was walking down the hall toward Horatio. Before she had much time to react, Horatio grabbed her arm and spun her around so that she was now running with him, saying, "I need you to come with me, now. The team is in trouble"

"What do you mean, the team's in trouble? Baby, what are you talking about?" Alexx asked at Horatio's reaction.  
"There's no time to explain now. You'll see when we get there," was all he said before he fully devoted his attention back to Speed.

"Okay, are you still with me, Speed, I had to make a few arrangements to get you guys out of there. Are you still there? Speed! Where were you injured"

Horatio and Alexx had reached the vehicle and climbed in. Horatio took off speeding down the road toward Calleigh's house with the lights flashing and the siren blaring.

"I was stabbed… he stabbed me with a knife by my heart, H. The same knife that he used-that he used to get Eric… I don't know his name.. I'm sorry, Horatio. This is all my fault," Speed uttered.

"Okay, Speed, this is not your fault. This isn't your fault, Speed. Okay?" There was no answer. "Speed! Stay with me, Speed! Stay with me, I'll be there, bud. You have to stay with me though. Come on, Speed! Answer me"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here, H. Hurry.. Eric's not doing so well," groggily, he answered. Then, suddenly, "Calleigh! You have to find her"  
"Okay, okay. I'll find her, Speed. I'll find her. You just worry about you for right now. Okay? Can you do that for me, Speed?" he asked cautiously. After Speed answered with a shallow, yes. He continued, "There is a helicopter on the way over there to pick you and Eric up"

"Yeah, I see it. It's coming. I don't need a helicopter, just take care of Eric, H-just him. I'll be okay," Speed croaked the words.

By now, Horatio and Alexx had arrived at their destination. Horatio jumped out of the Hummer and barreled over to his fallen comrades. Alexx paused only briefly to grab her kit to do what she could before the paramedics arrived. Horatio was amazed at how much blood he saw. Eric's and Speed's blood had slowly formed a puddle together. It made him sick to his stomach. He had seen a lot of blood like this before, but never thought he would be seeing this much blood of his close friends.

"Speed, buddy! Keep talking to me. Talk to me, Speed," Horatio yelled as he ran over to check on his vitals. He had a pulse, a very weak and slow pulse. "Oh, Speed.. Oh, man, I should have been here with you guys.. I should have been here," said to quietly to himself.

"Horatio, you c-came. Take care of Eric, do him first," Speed said as Horatio kneeled next to him, holding his head in his hands.  
Alexx was feverishly cleaning and working on Eric, tears streaming down her face. "He's not doing well at all Horatio. He barely has a pulse and his breathing is very shallow. The knife just nicked the carotid artery, making it potentially fatal. Where is that damn helicopter?" She screamed, still working on Eric.

Horatio stood up when Frank, Yelina and a few uniforms pulled in right after him. The police started blocking the road and putting tape up for the helicopter that was hovering in the air, waiting for the scene to be safe enough to land.

Yelina gasped as her hand flew to her mouth at the sight of the two men lying in Calleigh's doorway.

"Jeez, Horatio, what the hell happened to your team?" Frank said worried, seeing Eric and Speed taken into the now landed helicopter by the paramedics. Alexx accompanied them on the way to the hospital.

"Alexx, you take care of my men. And you call me as soon as anything happens. I want to know the doctor on the case and their room numbers," Horatio told her. As she climbed into the helicopter, she nodded. Then turned to the detective, "That, Frank, that is what we're here to find out," putting his sunglasses on.


	3. Chapter 3: Gathering His Prey

Title: Kidnapped 

Author: ChristineCaine

Rated: T, it's going to get pretty gory, and there'll be a lot of torture.  
Disclaimers: I don't own anything from CSI: Miami.. CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer are the lucky ones…

Pairing: Horatio and Calleigh, of course!

Summary: Calleigh gets kidnapped by a deranged psycho who is out to get her and Horatio. Possible major character deaths. You'll have to wait and see. HC pairing… eventually.

Chapter 3

Her mouth was dry from the chloroform Stuart forced on her during the struggle to move from her house to his awaiting getaway car driven by a burly white man. Calleigh woke up without opening her eyes, the scent of raw meat filling her nostrils. Her head was pounding as she ran through all of the recent events in her head. As she remembered Eric and Speed lying in her doorway, their blood everywhere, she got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She prayed that Horatio found them in time… to be with them during their last moments. There was no way Speed could have survived such a fatal wound to the heart, or Eric… he had already lost too much blood as Calleigh was being dragged away from him. The tears started streaming as she came to the conclusion that it was her fault they were dead. She should have never told them to enter her house for 'coffee.' She should have known better. What was she thinking? Why didn't she tell them? Because she was being selfish, that's why. She didn't want Stuart to kill her. So she acted in a way that got two of her friends killed. It was her fault they were dead. She could have just let Stuart kill her by not inviting them in, or warning them of his existence. Instead, she did exactly as he had instructed she he wouldn't kill her. It was her life, for both of theirs.

Calleigh slowly opened her eyes. She was in what appeared to be in a small 6x6 room of an old, abandoned slaughter house. That explained the smell. There were several blood stains of animals that had been butchered on the gleaming metal walls. She snapped her eyes closed, bringing mental images of what might happen to her in that room. She reopened her eyes trying to comprehend the situation she was in. She was fastened to the wall with thick metal chains with clasps on the end around her wrists and her ankles, her arms stretched over her head. She couldn't move at all. There were several more chains around the room, in the same positions as the ones she was in. There was also a desk in the far corner as well as a chair that sat in the center of the room, facing her. Oh the desk were several different types of tools. Calleigh became aware, with a sudden panic, that those tools were meant for her.

She looked up and to her left as she felt a set of dark eyes burning intensely into her. They belonged to a large, heavily muscled black man who was glaring at her through a small rectangular window with a wicked grin on his large face. He revealed a set of sharp teeth as he opened his mouth to insert a big cigar.

All Calleigh could do was glare back. She gave her best murderous look, and the man laughed at her as he disappeared from sight. She heard the stifled sound of voices coming from the other side of the thick, heavy door across the room from her, but was unable to decipher what was being said. Not long after the brief conversation, Stuart swung the door open and stepped into the room, followed by his two underlings. They stood on either side of the door with their hands behind their backs, staring straight forward. Stuart held out his hand and Chuck, Calleigh soon found out the black man's name to be, swiftly handed him his thick cigar.

There wasn't a sound made as Stuart put the cigar out on Calleigh's bare arm. Tears threatened to fall, but she held them back. She didn't want to give her captor what he wanted. Stuart raised his brows, slightly in surprise that she didn't even whimper in the slightest. Her stubbornness made him more angry. Stuart then held out his other hand, and the hefty white man provided him with a rusty screwdriver.

"Maybe you'll scream for me now," he said cruelly, stabbing her with little effort in the shoulder with the tool, leaving it buried in her shoulder. He stepped back and examined his work, approving when Calleigh let out a hair raising scream. "Ahh, very good. Thank you. Now, for the next, oh, I don't know, hour, or so, my man Chuck here," he nodded toward the husky man, "is going to be coming in here to put a cigar out on your beautiful skin. If you give him any trouble, in any way, or just because he feels like it, he has been ordered to use one of these fantastic little tools on you. I'll be back to see if you are ready to talk about you and Horatio. I find that the whole 'torture now, talk later' is much more effective than the other way around. Besides, anything else just wouldn't be my cup of tea. Well, I'm going to leave you to suffer for a while, and, uh… like I said, I'll be back later to check on you." Before walking out, Stuart wretched the screwdriver out of her shoulder and placed it back on the table, earning himself another cry of pain. 'She was going to be easier to break than I thought,' his mind told him, as he chuckled.

Blood poured freely down the front of her once gorgeous blue blouse, as Calleigh tried to understand what had just happened. She was in so much pain, she could hardly gather her thoughts. 'What does he want to know about Horatio and me? Why is he attacking me like this?' She wondered. 'I have to get out of here, but how'

Calleigh started working on her right wrist first. The clamps around her wrists had slowly rubbed her skin raw. They were tight and she knew that it would be impossible to get out of them. Just as she finished her thoughts, Chuck entered the room holding a cigar. He stopped, inches away from her face, never breaking eye contact. He took one last hit off of his cigar, and buried it roughly into the tender flesh of her right wrist. She gasped in pain, squeezing her eyes shut. She struggled against the chains. Chuck entered several more times in the next 45 minutes burning her in various places all over her arms, legs, and neck.

She finally got enough wits about her to fight back the only way she could. She gathered as much saliva in her dry mouth as she could and spit on the cigar the next time Chuck came at her. He only smiled, throwing the wasted cigar to the ground. Then, without any warning at all, backhanded her forcefully across the face, leaving a perfect print of the back of his hand. Calleigh cried out at the stinging pain he left on her cheek. Chuck then made his way over to the desk. He fingered several of the tools before selecting a corkscrew. He turned back toward her with that familiar grin and stepped menacingly in her direction. His mouth went into an even broader grin as he held the fingers of her left hand against the cold metal wall, and ever so slowly started twisting the weapon into the center of her hand. Calleigh let out an agonizing scream as her body writhed against pain of the tool and the chains. She was so helpless.

"Step away from her, please. Take the corkscrew out. You can do it again when I leave. Very nice choice, by the way," Stuart said admiringly to Chuck as he and Lars, the large white man, entered the room. "Aww… Sweetheart, you really took a beating from that mean man, didn't you? You want to be let free, don't you? Don't you want all of the torture to stop?" he asked her gently as he stroked her cheek. "All you have to do is tell me everything about yours and Horatio Caine's relationship. I'm going to prove to you that I'm a better man than he is. I'm going to give you so many reasons that you should love me. Now, all you have to do is talk to me. Talking isn't so hard, now is it"

"You're sick, you need help. Why are you doing this to us?" Calleigh groaned.

"Calleigh, oh sweet Calleigh… I'm in love with you, Dear. I thought you'd have figured it out by now, with you being so smart and all, but under these circumstances, I guess I can let it pass. I want you to love me the same way I love you. I want to destroy Horatio. He's not worthy of you. You are a goddess," Stuart explained proudly.

"So this is what you do to your goddesses? I'd sure hate to see what you do to the people you don't like," she snorted.

"Shut up, you cow! I do love you, with all my heart! That's why this has to be done. I'm-teaching-you-a-lesson," said Stuart angrily, slapping her in the face between each word of his last sentence. The blows hit her hard. She could taste the blood in her mouth. Stuart whipped out her cell phone, he had collected it at her house, from her bedroom, and started jabbing hastily at the numbers.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Horatio looked down at his ringing cell phone. He cautiously pulled it off of his belt hoping to God that it wasn't Alexx or one of the doctors calling about Eric or Speed dying. He looked confused as he pulled it up and saw Calleigh's name on the caller ID. His mind raced bringing him to think the worst. His thoughts not far from the truth.

"Calleigh? Calleigh, where are you?" he asked nervously, walking quickly to where Dan Cooper, lab tech, was.

"Nope. That's the wrong answer big shot. But I know where she is," came Stuart's teasing voice on the other end.

"Coop, trace this call. Stay quiet. We don't want him to know what we're doing," Horatio ordered, covering the mouthpiece of the phone. He then, placed the cell phone carefully into the tracer and had it on speakerphone.

"Oh? And who, may I ask, is this?" the redhead asked carefully.

"You could say that I'm the person who kidnapped your beloved, and will get you sooner than later. How are your two CSIs, by the way? Send my regards when you notify the family of their heartless murder," Stuart replied, faking worry.

"And what makes you think they're dead? Both of them are out and about as a matter of fact. They're looking healthy, and they're looking for you," Horatio lied, something he didn't often do. He wanted the perp to make a mistake, or give him a hint.

"Oh, you are a very good liar, Lieutenant. It's amazing you're not an actor," Stuart said smugly. "Listen to this. Tell me if you hear this gun cock," he said, pulling Calleigh's gun out from the back of his pants, cocking it close to the phone. "You heard that right"

"Yes, I heard it. What are you planning on doing with that gun?" Horatio wondered what the sick bastard was organizing.

"Well, you heard the cock, now listen to this," he said. Horatio heard the distinct sound of the gun being shot followed by what uncomfortably sounded like Calleigh shrieked in pain.

"Hey! What did you do to her? What did you do?" Horatio screamed into the phone.

"I shot her in the leg with her gun!" Stuart answered excitedly. "I'm confirming to you that I mean business. There will be no negotiating with me. The only way she won't die is if you meet me alone at the docks in two hours. If you don't follow the rules, the sound of her gun cocking will be the last thing Calleigh hears. One of my men will be there to pick you up." The line went dead.  
Horatio looked up at Cooper, his eyes pleading, and his head echoing with the sound of Calleigh's screams when she was shot. His face was white and sickly looking.

"Sir, he must have put some kind of anti-tracing mechanism on the phone. There is no way to track it. We have no way of finding the cell phone," the lab tech said regretfully.


	4. Chapter 4: Death Imminent

Here is Chapter 4!! Read it and let me know what you think. :) I love suggestions and constructive criticism.. ) Christine Title: Kidnapped Author: ChristineCaine Rated: T, it's going to get pretty gory, and there'll be a lot of torture.  
Disclaimers: I don't own anything from CSI: Miami.. CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer are the lucky ones… 

Pairing: Horatio and Calleigh, of course!

Summary: Calleigh gets kidnapped by a deranged psycho who is out to get her and Horatio. Possible major character deaths. You'll have to wait and see. HC pairing… eventually. In my story, Speed lives, and he and Ryan work together. Marisol is mentioned, but her and Horatio don't know each other. His heart belongs to someone else.

A/N: I got this idea late one night… It just kind of came to me.. Let me know what you think. Please bear with me on medical terms here, I'm not too good with that kind of stuff. This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle.. Reading is very much appreciated, reviewing is even better!

Special Thanks: Thank you very much for Kerriann, my awesome "younger sister" who has helped me out with this fanfic and to Mary, for being so cool and aiding me in the character studies!

Chapter 4 Death Imminent:

Alexx quickly briefed the paramedics on Speed and Eric's conditions as she followed them into the helicopter. They quickly peeled away the gauze that covered Eric's neck. The blood pulsed out of his wound. The paramedics went to work, knowing they had little time to try to get him stable, or he would crash. Four men were frantic to help their patient. Needles were shoved into his arms as one member of the medical team pumped him with coagulants, trying desperately to slow the rhythmic blood coming out of his carotid artery. Another member was steadily squeezing an oxygen bag over Eric's mouth and nose. Two of the men were trying to reduce the blood flow. None of the men paid much attention to Speed after one gave him a syringe full of morphine and put fresh bandages on his wound. He was stable, and he was sure to survive.

Speed and Alexx could only watch helplessly as the four paramedics scurried around Eric frenetic to save him. Speed laid on his gurney as Alexx sat next to him clutching his hand. Tears flowed down her face as she watched the paramedics work on her friend.  
"Speed! We're landing! He's going to be okay!" Alexx exclaimed upon hearing the pilot on his radio. There was no answer. "Speed? Tim? Baby"

"He's okay, Ma'am. It's just the drugs we gave him for the pain," one of the paramedics said, sensing her panic. She slowly nodded, eyeing Speed carefully.

The helicopter landed with a small bump. There was already another hospital crew waiting for them on the roof, ready to obtain their new patients. Alexx reluctantly released Speed's limp hand as he was taken out after Eric. The men were rushed to surgery at once where there were already rooms awaiting their arrival.

Alexx paced impatiently in the waiting room of the O.R. She barely noticed the two people standing near her, until the one gently called her name. She looked up to see three Cubans facing her. They were Eric's parents and his sister. His father was slightly disheveled, while his mother wept freely. His sister was barely holding it together.

"Hola, Señora Woods. We are Mario, Christina, and Marisol Delektorsky. We're Eric's family. Lieutenant Caine called us and told us we could meet you here. How's our boy? Please, Señora, tell us he is going to walk away from this," said Eric's father with tremendous distress. Christina and Marisol looked up at her with penetrating brown eyes, yearning to hear that their loved one would be okay.

"I don't know," was all she could muster. She fell into a chair where she remained until a doctor came out, about an hour later. He was removing his mask and surgical gloves. All four of the people waiting for Eric stood simultaneously, hoping for the best, but suspecting the worst.

The doctor stopped and looked around. "My name is Doctor John Lakes. Is there anyone here for Timothy Speedle? He's awake and he's asking for an Alexx Woods"

"We're his parents. I'm Jeff and this is Gwen," a small man said, ushering an equally small woman forward. "Please, let us see our son"  
Alexx stepped forward. "I'm Doctor Alexx Woods. Doctor Lakes, take these kind people back there to see their boy. I can visit with him when they are through," she said, nodding sympathetically towards Speed's parents as the doctor steered them in the direction of his room.  
Alexx glanced at the despondent expressions on the Delektorsky's faces. She quickly walked to the front desk, where she was met by the sight of a young girl chatting on the phone and loudly popping a big wad of pink bubble gum. Alexx took a direct dislike to her.

"Excuse me," she said calmly. The girl put her forefinger up and continued gossiping away. "Excuse me. You, on the phone, hang up now and do your job"

"I'll have to call you back. There is a very rude person here at the desk. Okay, I'll call you later then. Bye," she said into the phone. She then turned to Alexx. "Now, Ma'am, what can I do for you?" she asked coolly.

"First of all, you can drop that attitude and spit out the gum. You have responsibilities in this office, and last I checked, that didn't involve yakking on the phone with your girlfriends. Second of all, I want you to get your butt into that operating room and find out what's going on with these poor people's son," she fumed.

"Okay, look, Ma'am, I can't just go in there and see how he's doing. When the surgery is over, a doctor will come out here and give them the details of your pal's situation. Please, return to your seat and wait for the doctor to come out," she smirked.

"I don't think you understand,--"she looked down at the girl's name tag, "--Tina Smags, that we have been waiting here quietly for several hours for any kind of news. Now, get back there and see what's going on"

"Ma'am, you need to lower your voice and return to your seat before I'm forced to call security," Tina replied nonchalantly.  
"You think you're going to call security on me? Miss, I work with MDPD, so let me call my boss, and maybe he can have a few words with your supervisor," Alexx said huffily.

"Okay, no need to be irrational here. Please have a seat and I will go see what I can find out," she said with a whole new disposition. Alexx's phone rang. It was Horatio. She sighed before flipping it opened.

"This is Alexx. No, I haven't seen either one of them. Tim is out of surgery, his parents are in with him now. Yeah, he's awake. Uh huh, they're here too. No, and the girl at the front desk was giving me a hard time about it. No, I straightened her out. She's back there now, trying to dig something up on Eric," she spoke into the phone. Then, she remembered Calleigh, and asked carefully, "How about you, Horatio? How are you holding up? Do you know who has her? No. I see. Well, you'll find her, Horatio. Yes, you will. Oh, here comes that girl. She has the doctor with her. I'll call you back as soon as I hear news, okay? Alright. You hang in there, sweetheart," she said, hanging up as the doctor and Tina entered the waiting room through the double doors.

"I'm Doctor Kristi Greider. Are there any members of the Delektorsky family here?" the doctor asked, removing her latex gloves and surgical goggles. Her mask hung loosely around her neck. Eric's parents and sister walked toward the young looking doctor with Alexx. Doctor Greider motioned to Alexx, "This information is confidential and is meant only for members of the family. Now, if the Delektorskys agree"

"She can hear it," came Eric's mother's shaky voice.

"Alright." The doctor slowly, and remorsefully started her diagnosis, "Your son is still in surgery. He had lost a lot of blood between the time he was stabbed to the time he was picked up by the helicopter. We are having an extremely difficult time trying to mend the severely severed carotid artery in his neck. We lost him twice, bringing him back each time. I'm so sorry to have to be the one to say this but, your son doesn't have much longer to live. With extreme regret, I'm to inform you that, unless some kind of great miracle occurs, his death is imminent. I'm so sorry"

Christina collapsed into her husband's arms sobbing loudly. Mario couldn't support her in his own shock and they both crumpled to the cold floor. Marisol sank to her knees with her face in her hands. Alexx was so shaken that she couldn't move from her spot. Her feet seemed rooted to the floor. Tears spilled over her eyelids as she tried to take in Doctor Greider's cutting words, 'his death is imminent.'


	5. Chapter 5: Running

Title: Kidnapped Author: ChristineCaine Rated: T, it's going to get pretty gory, and there'll be a lot of torture.  
Disclaimers: I don't own anything from CSI: Miami.. CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer are the lucky ones… 

Summary: Calleigh gets kidnapped by a deranged psycho who is out to get her and Horatio. Possible major character deaths. You'll have to wait and see. HC pairing… eventually. Marisol is mentioned, but her and Horatio don't know each other. His heart belongs to someone else.

A/N: I got this idea late one night… It just kind of came to me.. Let me know what you think. Please bear with me on medical terms here, I'm not too good with that kind of stuff. This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle.. Reading is very much appreciated, reviewing is even better!

Special Thanks: Thank you very much for Kerriann, my awesome "younger sister" who has helped me out with this fanfic.

SORRY: I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get this to you guys. I really hope you haven't lost interest in it!

Chapter 5:

Running Horatio and Cooper stared at the phone, still in the tracing mechanism, in disbelief.

"Okay, Cooper, are you sure you can't trace that cell?" Horatio asked impatiently. The lab tech slowly nodded. "Damn it!" Horatio banged his fists into the metal surface of the desk. "Okay, you heard the guy. I have to go alone. For now, Cooper, we're going to keep this between us. I don't want you to mention this to anyone, for two hours. I plan on leaving evidence behind when this guy tries to nab me. Just keep trying to get something off of that phone. I have to get busy." Horatio grabbed his phone, and was punching the buttons before he even got out of the room.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Her cell phone rang right in the middle of an interrogation. She looked at her caller ID, confused at who she saw, but smirked at the suspect anyway, letting him believe it was a phone call with evidence pinning him to the murder.

"I'll be right back. I have to take this," she walked out of the room, phone in hand. "Esteban. Horatio! I haven't talked to you in a long time! How are you? A favor, is everything okay? Oh my gosh, of course I'll help! Say no more, my team and I can get down there in a few hours. What? You can't be serious. You can't just hand yourself over like that! Alright, we'll try to get a helicopter down there. I'll be there in an hour. Don't do anything irrational. You're not thinking straight. No, Horatio, you're not. Stay at the lab and keep busy. Do paperwork, that always keeps my mind off of things, however bad they are. Okay. I'll be there soon, honey. Go easy," Rachel hung up her phone. She opened the door of the interrogation room and motioned to her partner who was shoving crime scene photos in the suspect's face, grilling him with questions. She walked over to Rachel.

"What's up? I'm about to break this guy. Just give me one more minute, and this bastard will be wanting to tell me everything, from his murder spree to whether he wears boxers or briefs," she whispered, casting evil, intimidating looks at their accused.

"Okay, but I'm only giving you the extra minute because I know you can do this. Then, meet me in my office. We have a new top priority case that needs immediate attention. Oh, by the way, we're going to Miami," Rachel spun on her heels and headed toward her office, leaving her friend bewildered.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Horatio hung up, silently thanking her dear friend and colleague. He couldn't stay in the lab though, he had to get away from there. Everywhere he looked he saw her, and it scared him to think of not seeing her smiling, ethereal face in his lab again. He walked outside, lost in his thoughts, and climbed into the Hummer. When he got in, he raised his right hand, massaging either side of the bridge of his nose with his thumb and middle finger, resting his head back against the cushiony headrest. Then, he started the vehicle and headed out toward the cemetery. He arrived at his destination. He exited the Hummer, and walked slowly among the rows of graves, stopping when he got to his mother's and Ray's graves. He stood quietly, as he read the inscriptions…

Beatrice Caine Raymond Caine Strong, Brave Loving Husband,

Loving Mother Father, and Brother 1937-196 1957-2002 Horatio stood there for several more minutes, staring back and forth from the two graves before his phone rang. He slowly brought it from his belt and answered it. He didn't even bother to check the ID, he already knew who it was.

"Horatio. Alexx? Slow down, hang on. Breathe, Sweetheart, breathe. Okay, start over, slowly please. What?! Okay, I'll get there as soon as I can. They let his family in? Good. Don't let IAB talk to Speed, Alexx. They'll be all over this. I'm surprised they haven't attacked my lab yet. Okay, I'm on my way," he hung up and sighed, a deep, tired sigh. He retreated back toward the Hummer. He got in and looked at the clock. He still had about 30 minutes until Rachel would arrive with her team and . Horatio started the engine and headed to the hospital.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH "Alexx?" came Horatio's soft voice. She woke up from her rough sleep, mostly from worry, but partly because of the uncomfortable hospital chairs in the waiting room.

"Horatio, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to--," she started.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. Why don't you go ahead on home? You need your rest," he said gently.

"I don't think so. I'm staying here with my boys." Then, quietly, she asked, "So, any news on Calleigh?" Horatio shook his head, not wanting to burden Alexx with the worry of the truth. "Oh, Baby, you'll find her. I promise." Horatio nodded sadly. Alexx gave him a hug, squeezing him protectively. She was worried about her supervisor and dear friend. "Now, you stay here, while I go talk to that desk girl," she said, already turning toward the desk. She quickly returned, "She said that you can go in"

"And you"

"No. I told her that you were investigating their cases and had to see them to assess the situation. She bought it," Alexx said, matter-of-factly.

"Thank you, Alexx," Horatio responded. Then, he followed Tina to Speed's room. His parents had stepped out of the room to get dinner, so it was only the two of them. As Horatio got closer, he noticed a small stream of tears running down Speed's pale, fragile face. He pretended he hadn't seen them, as Speed hastily wiped them away.

"So, how are you holding up, Buddy?" Horatio asked quietly as he pulled a chair up to his friend's bed.

"The-they told me," Speed croaked, pausing as he began to get choked up. He blinked rapidly, pushing back the tears. "They told me that my best," a strange noise came from deep within his throat, "my best friend is going to.. Is going to.." he couldn't control himself any longer. He started sobbing freely in front on his boss. "Sorry, H. I was trying not to br-break down in front of you. This is pathetic"

"Shh, shh, shh. It's okay, Speed. Everything is going to be okay. It's going to be alright," he held Speed's head with his hands, making him look in his eyes. The tears streamed down Speed's face as he slowly nodded. "I need you to keep it together for just a little while longer. Do you remember anything at all about what happened at Calleigh's? Anything at all will help," Horatio carefully urged his youngest CSI.

"Well, as soon as she opened the door, we knew there was something wrong. It looked like she'd been crying so--," he didn't want to say his name, but he knew he had to help. He couldn't fail Calleigh like he failed... "-- Eric asked what was wrong. She kept sending nervous glances inside the house. She invited us in for coffee, which was a big clue, because everyone knows she hardly drinks the stuff. Anyway, we knew that she was trying to tell us something was up. We had no idea the asshole would be hiding behind the door. He jumped out and he, uh, he cut Eric, then me. I'm not sure, but I think he dragged Calleigh away and threw her in a black SUV"

"Okay, Speed. Alright, Bud. You're doing great. Now, do you remember what the guy looked like"

"Uh, he was a tall, skinny guy with brown hair. He had a little bit of muscle on him," he squinted his eyes, trying to remember so he could give Horatio a good description.

"Excuse me. Are we interrupting? Timothy, Dear, do you want us to come back later?" Gwen's voice came from the door, as she poked her head in. Speed was about to answer, but Horatio cut him off.

"No need, Ma'am. We're just about done here." Then, the Speed he said, "You take it easy, get a lot of rest." Horatio gently squeezed the dark haired man's shoulder. He smiled wretchedly at Speed's parents as he walked out.  
Horatio went straight to Alexx, who was waiting for him at the front desk. She was leaning tiredly against it, but straightened up as soon as she saw him coming.

"What's the news Horatio? How's our Speed"

"He's doing okay. Just okay. He's understandably and extremely upset about Eric's condition. We're all upset, but he's taking it very roughly," he spoke solemnly.

"Well, poor guy, he's and Eric have been best friends since before they were CSIs. I'm not sure what Speed would do if something were to happen to Eric"

"I know. You keep an eye on him, Alexx, okay? I'm going in to see Eric. I'll be out in a few minutes," with that, Horatio walked through the set of double doors on his way to see his Cuban friend.

If Horatio hadn't known for a fact that Eric Delko was alive, he would have mistaken him as dead. His breath caught in his throat as he saw all of the tubes and machines that surrounded Eric. His mother was sitting in a chair she had pulled up next to the bed, and was softly stroking her only son's hand. Mario stood behind her, hands on her shoulders. Marisol stood by the window, seemingly in a daze. They all excused themselves when they saw Horatio enter.

"Oh, Eric. You hang in there. You hang in there, pal. Keep fighting, you're tough, you can beat this," he said softly once the Delektorskys had departed from the room. He sat in the chair that had only moments before occupied Christina's body. He folded his hands and set them on the edge of the bed, then rested his head on his hands. All he could think about was that it was his fault. He should have been there. He should have made them take backup, and since he didn't, Calleigh, the woman he was sure he loved, and his two best CSIs weren't in the field. If he had told them to take backup, Calleigh would be there, safe and sound, and maybe he and the guys would have been having beers at the corner bar. Eric would be healthy and not attached to beeping machines that were keeping him alive. But he didn't tell them to take backup and now all of them are paying for his mistake.

A nurse entered the room and put something from a syringe into Eric's IV. Horatio's head lifted up sharply as one of the electronic devices started beeping alarmingly. The nurse, who started to leave, ran over to Eric's side.

"Sir, you have to leave. You can't stay in here," she said tensely.

"What happened? What did you do to him?" Horatio stood from the chair, fearfully.

"Please leave, Sir," the nurse ordered, more than requested. Several doctors entered the room. One of them gently, but firmly grabbed a stunned Horatio and escorted him to where an extremely apprehensive Alexx was waiting. The doctor left them and returned to Eric's room.

"Horatio, what's going on? Why did all of those doctors go in there?" she asked frantically. Eric's family looked at him awaiting his answer.

"I don't know. All we can do is wait here." He paced the floor for ten minutes before Dr. Greider came out with her head hanging low.

"I'm looking for the Delektorsky family." Eric's family, Alexx, and Horatio dragged themselves to where she stood.

"Eric has had an allergic reaction to a pain medication that was given to him. I'm sorry to say it, but Eric is now in a coma," she said sadly, before returning to his room.

Horatio looked blankly at her for a moment, and then just turned around and ran, almost knocking Alexx over in the process. He had to get out of there. He felt so helpless and responsible. He ran down the four flights of steps to the ground floor. He kept running. He ran out of the building, past the Hummer and down a few blocks. He had no idea where he was going, he just had to get away from it all. It wasn't until he had six empty shots of hard whiskey sitting in front of him that he realized where he was.


	6. Chapter 6: Cracked

Title: Kidnapped Author: ChristineCaine Rated: T, it's going to get pretty gory, and there'll be a lot of torture.  
Disclaimers: I don't own anything from CSI: Miami.. CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer are the lucky ones… 

Summary: Calleigh gets kidnapped by a deranged psycho who is out to get her and Horatio. Possible major character deaths. You'll have to wait and see. HC pairing… eventually. Marisol is mentioned, but her and Horatio don't know each other. His heart belongs to someone else.

A/N: I got this idea late one night… It just kind of came to me.. Let me know what you think. Please bear with me on medical terms here, I'm not too good with that kind of stuff. This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle.. Reading is very much appreciated, reviewing is even better!

Special Thanks: Thank you very much for Kerriann, my awesome "younger sister" who has helped me out a lot with posting this fanfic.

Chapter 6: Cracked

Horatio stared blankly at the doctor for a moment and then whipped around and started running, almost knocking Alexx over in the process. He ran down the several steps of the hospital to the ground floor. He continued to blindly run out and into the streets. It wasn't until he realized he had six empty shots of hard whiskey sitting in front of him, that he realized where he was.  
Horatio was hit with such a wave of guilt. He couldn't believe he ran from Eric, when he needed him most. Horatio never ran. It wasn't his style. He dealt with everything, head on. Horatio was the strong rock, no, he was the mountain, that so many people depended on. He put his head in his hands in absolute shame at his behavior. He took his cell phone out to call Alexx, to attempt an explanation. He was about to dial the M.E.'s number when he heard a woman's voice speaking to him. Horatio looked over at her. She had long, flowing hair just like Cal's.

"Hey, you look like you've had a rough day, can I get you a Calleigh?" she asked innocently.

"What did you say?" Horatio pounced on her, wrapping his hands around her small neck. Everyone at the bar stopped what they were doing and watched the attack.

"Can I get you a cognac?" she croaked. His grip on her throat immediately loosened.

"I'm so sorry. I- I thought you said something else, I-" He looked at his hands wondering what possessed them to harm that woman. The lady in question stumbled backwards, massaging her neck.

"It's okay, like I said, it looks like you've had a rough day. I won't press charges," she said. Then, she gathered her things and left. Horatio sat back down at the bar and got his phone out again. He was about to dial the M.E.'s number when he heard another woman's voice, this one familiar.

"Horatio! Darling, what are you doing here?" Rachel Esteban asked worried, as she walked hesitantly toward the lieutenant. She slowly reached her arm up to his shoulder, giving him a slight squeeze.

"Rachel, hello, how are you?" he asked, turning to her. His words were barely slurred, but Rachel could tell that he was a little tipsy.

"I think you need to worry less about how I'm doing, and concentrate on yourself right now," she replied gently. For the first time since they had met, Rachel noticed how tired and worn he seemed. She knew how much he'd been through his whole life and had a slight knowledge of what happened in the past 12 hours. She was surprised, in her own way, that it took him that long to snap, and even then, he hadn't completely gone off the deep end.

"I know how I am. I'm not doing well at all. One of my best CSIs is in a coma, another is in the hospital for a stab wound. A woman, who I'm sure I'm in love with, is in a very dangerous situation right now, and I just attacked an innocent woman. I wrapped my hands around her-" He stopped quickly.

"Oh," Rachel replied flatly. Maybe she had thought too soon about him not going completely off the deep end. "Well, is she pressing charges?" Horatio shook his head. "Good," she replied.

"Rachel, I could have prevented all of that from happening if I just protected them more.." his voice trailed off.

"Horatio," her brown eyes held nothing but care for her friend, "there was absolutely nothing you could have done to prevent any of this from happening. If you had gone to Calleigh's house, like you think you should have, you could have ended up like your men." Horatio didn't respond, so Rachel decided to change the subject in an attempt to rid her old pal of the excruciating guilt he was experiencing. "Hey, why don't we make our way back to headquarters? You can meet my team and we'll all come up with a clever plan to catch the jerk who has Calleigh"

Horatio nodded slowly. He didn't know how he was going to help her team come up with a plan as he took in his current, drunken state. He slowly stumbled from the high bar stool he had been sitting on, with a little help from Rachel. They made their way to another Hummer H2 from MDPD that Rachel had borrowed to retrieve Horatio. He looked at it strangely, and Rachel told him that someone else would go by there later to pick his Hummer up. She explained that she had found him through the GPS tracking system in his phone. She also went on to say that someone named Rick Stetler showed up, looking for him. Horatio wasn't really listening until that part.

"Stetler!" he bellowed, scaring Rachel. She swerved the Hummer, nearly missing a road sign. "That asshole! He has tried everything in his power to take down my team! I guess he finally gets his wish." He angrily slammed his palms against the dashboard of the vehicle, then he turned to Rachel, the fire still burned in his eyes. "Tell me you didn't talk to him"

"Horatio! Calm down! What are you doing? Are you trying to get us killed?" she exclaimed as she retained full control of the Hummer. His eyes softened as soon as she said her last sentence and he immediately apologized. Rachel's hand flew to her mouth. She couldn't believe she had just said that to him, he already had to be feeling guilty enough.

"Oh my gosh, Horatio, I'm-- I'm so sorry. I don't even know why I said that. It was such a poor choice of words," Horatio simply waved  
his hand at her and sat back in the seat, looking out the window. "Horatio, I'm sorry," she sighed and continued. "Everyone on my team has been given orders to follow yours and my commands, and to speak to no one else, unless advised otherwise by either of us," she said quietly after a few minutes. "Okay, thanks, I appreciate it," he said sincerely. "I'm sorry you had to find me like this, Rachel. I never break, I'm always strong. This is the very first time I've ever drank on the clock"

"Hey, cut yourself a break." She pulled into the parking lot of the lab. "You've been through hell and back before, you'll be okay. You'll make it through this just fine. Now, let's get in there and make things happen"

The pair walked into the lab, side by side, Rachel supporting Horatio a little, ready to put their skills to the test.

Rachel led Horatio into his office, where he was met by two of the smiling faces of Rachel's team.

"This is my ballistics expert and weapons specialist, Peri Blomquist," she motioned to the woman sitting in Horatio's chair, "and this is my skilled fighter and trace professional, Janna Williams," she pointed to the other woman leaning against the wall.

"So, you're the Great Lieutenant Horatio Caine?" Peri asked smiling playfully, as she stood up and walked over to him. She jutted her hand out toward him, "Nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot of good things about you." Horatio shook her hand.

"Hi, Lieutenant," Janna said shyly, also holding her hand out to shake Horatio's. He obliged and then collapsed into his comfortable leathery chair. He started rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Got a bit of a headache there, sweetheart?" Peri didn't wait for a reply, as she already knew the answer. "Well, I've got just the thing," she dug through her bag and pulled out a small blue box, "Goody's Powder! It'll clear your head up nicely, it will even sober you up a bit," she added with a chuckle. Peri handed a small pouch to Horatio and a small bottle of Evian water that she also produced from her bag. Horatio emptied the contents into his mouth. The look on his face made Peri giggle with delight, earning herself a disapproving glance from her supervisor.

"The only reason that powder relieves headaches so well is because whoever is taking it is too busy focusing on its vile taste to remember his headache," he downed the water quickly and shook his head, trying to rid himself of the unwelcome flavor in his mouth.

"Well, I bet it's working, though, isn't it?" Peri asked. Horatio glared at her.

"Okay, let's get down to business here," Rachel said, taking charge. "Horatio, do you want to tell us exactly what you know?" The red head obliged, and told them all that he knew. The women gasped at all of the appropriate places and were extremely angry by the time Horatio had finished. It didn't take long for the four knowledgeable individuals to devise a scheme for Horatio's abduction.

Horatio prepared himself mentally and physically in the next ten minutes before he had to leave for the docks. Rachel and her team were scattered around his lab, letting him have a few minutes alone before he had to depart. He sat alone in his office with about a million thoughts racing through his head, all reverting back to Calleigh Duquesne. He couldn't wait to see her, but at the same time, he was afraid to. He was afraid to see her hurt, fragile body.

He looked at his watch, impatiently. It was time. He left the lab after a small wave to Rachel as he saw her on his way out the door. He was in the parking lot, about to get into the Hummer Rachel had picked him up in. He knew he shouldn't be driving, as he was still mildly drunk, but he had to go, for Calleigh's sake. He wasn't about to let anything happen to her. He had the door opened and was set to climb into the vehicle when Stetler's head popped into view.

"Horatio, where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you. Who are those people that are lurking around the lab? IAB has to investigate this. Have you seen Eric Delko or Tim Speedle since they've been admitted?" He tried to grab Horatio's arm as he climbed into the vehicle but Horatio closed the door just before Stetler reached him.

"Was that an intention to harm an agent, Horatio? You just tried to close your door on my hand," Rick pressed, trying, as usual, to get a rise out of his rival.

"I am not answering any questions right now, Rick. I have somewhere to be. We can talk later," Horatio answered shortly. He pulled out of the lot and left Stetler standing in a cloud of his dust.


	7. Chapter 7: Photograph

Title: Kidnapped

Author: ChristineCaine

Rated: T, it's going to get pretty gory, and there'll be a lot of torture.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything from CSI: Miami.. CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer are the lucky ones…

Pairing: Horatio and Calleigh, of course!

Summary: Calleigh gets kidnapped by a deranged psycho who is out to get her and Horatio. Possible character death. HC pairing… eventually.

A/N: I got this idea late one night… It just kind of came to me.. Let me know what you think. This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle.. Reading is very much appreciated, reviewing is even better!!

Chapter 7: Photograph

The drive to the docks was almost unbearable for Horatio. He so desperately wanted to turn around and head back to headquarters to find Calleigh in the ballistics lab, firing off a few rounds, but he knew he had to push forward.

'Besides,' he thought, 'it's my fault she's in that position. I should have protected her more.' He wasn't sure how he could have protected her, but he knew he should have.

He arrived at the docks, after what seemed like forever. When he pulled in, he noticed the large Yukon parked, waiting. The vehicle had darkly tinted windows, making it impossible to see how many people were in there. He climbed out of the Hummer and cautiously stood away from the strange car. A large, malevolent looking man climbed out of the driver's side.

'There's one brute,' Horatio thought, taking in the man's muscular form. That thought led him to thoughts of what that 'brute' may have done to Calleigh. Horatio grew angry. He wanted to kill that man. Maybe, soon enough, he'd get his chance.

"Ahh, we meet at last Lieutenant Caine. My name is Lars, and I'll be your," there was a beat, "escort. Let's go," he said, roughly grabbing Horatio's left upper arm in an attempt to take him to the dark vehicle. Horatio swung his body around and landed a swift right hook square in the man's jaw. Lars stepped back a few steps, dazed.

"I can walk myself to my doom, thank you. Don't touch me again," Horatio warned.

Lars had regained his composure. "That was a bad move, big man. Do you want to get Calleigh killed? I mean, seriously? Oh here, I was told to show you this" he produced a small picture from his pocket, "if you acted up." He offered the photograph to Horatio we cautiously took it. He already knew what it was before he even saw it.

She had blood everywhere on her. There were bruises and cuts everywhere. There were also what appeared to be small burn marks of her body. Horatio clenched his jaw when he saw the other person in the picture. There was a man who was pointing his gun at Calleigh's head. There was a caption on the back of the picture saying, 'Two hours. If Lars doesn't call me, to let me know he's apprehended you, she dies. Then, he has a certain amount of time to return here, or I'll shoot her again. You better behave yourself, Horatio Caine.'

Horatio angrily crumpled the picture. He wordlessly climbed into the back Yukon. As soon as he sat down, he was slammed in the face with a towel of chloroform. He was almost unconscious when he thought he saw his attacker's hair. It was long and blond, just like Calleigh's.


	8. Chapter 8: Hostage

Hey!! Here's chapter 8 for you!! )

Title: Kidnapped Author: ChristineCaine Rated: T, it's going to get pretty gory, and there'll be a lot of torture.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything from CSI: Miami.. CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer are the lucky ones…

Pairing: Horatio and Calleigh, of course!

Summary: Calleigh gets kidnapped by a deranged psycho who is out to get her and Horatio. Possible character death. HC pairing… eventually.

A/N: I got this idea late one night… It just kind of came to me.. Let me know what you think. This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle.. Reading is very much appreciated, reviewing is even better!

SORRY: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this to all ya'll. Things have gotten a little crazy now that I'm in school and am working all the time.

Chapter 8:

Hostage When Horatio came to, he was sitting in a metal chair that was screwed into the hard, cold floor. His hands were chained to the chair, as well as his ankles, to each of the front legs of the piece of furniture. He looked around the room. It was completely empty, save for the chair he was sitting in, and the small, dim bulb that hung directly above him. There was a small rectangular window on the wall to his left. He saw the man from the picture watching him from the opposite side of the thick glass. He disappeared only a moment before Horatio heard a loud clanging coming from behind him. He was about to strain his neck to see who was entering the room, when someone roughly grabbed his hair, jerking his head back. Horatio was horrified as he saw the same tall blonde from the bar walked slowly around to face him, still holding his head with her hand. He realized with incredible shock that it was the woman he attacked in the bar.

"Finally! I'm so glad I get to finally meet you, Horatio," she said a little to cheerful for Horatio's preference. The woman sat down, straddling his lap. Horatio tried to free his head from her tight clutch on his bright red locks. She violently shook his head, until she finally brought his face back to looking at her. "Now, now, Lieutenant Caine, that's not nice. Here I am, trying to hold a pleasant conversation with you, and you have to be rude and do things like that. I mean, sure, I have you and Calleigh as successful hostages, but that doesn't mean you should be mean about it." Then, she said matter-of-factly, "Just accept it"

Again, Horatio tried to loosen himself from her grasp. This time, he got his head away from her hand and attempted to butt her head with his own. The woman quickly stood up and walked around him, putting a cold blade against his neck. She was fast, and did it in one swift movement.

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on Calleigh," she sneered into his ear from behind him.  
"That was the second time you tried to pull something, although, I'm still not sure what that was exactly. What was your plan after you freed your head? Were you going to break the chains around your wrists and ankles? You are a strong man, Horatio," then, she started to speak in a daydreaming voice," and kind and warm and generous." Then, she snapped back into reality, "but even the bouncers can't take care of  
those chains"

"Where is she? Where's Calleigh?" he asked loudly. "What do you mean, 'shame on Calleigh?' What have you done to her"

"Oh, shut up. We can't have you yelling too loudly, Calleigh may hear you, and surely we can't have that. If she hears you, we'll kill both of you," she said. Then, she nodded in the direction of the small window. Horatio glanced over in time to see the mysterious man nod, before he disappeared.

"Who are you people?" Horatio asked, turning to the woman who now stood next to him. She walked to the front of the chair and put her right foot between his legs. Then, she leaned on her knee and got close to his face.

"That name's Kendel Williams and I'm going to be the one who gets to torment Calleigh if you misbehave, which you've already done once…. That's what I meant by 'shame on Calleigh.' If you try to pull something, she pays for it. And, so far, she hasn't seen anything compared to what I'm ready to whip out for her," she whispered, dangerously in his ear.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," Horatio said in a low voice. He couldn't believe what was happening. "What are you planning on doing to Calleigh and me"

"I think that's enough questions for now, besides, I have someone to introduce myself to," she said, playing with her words, letting them roll off of her tongue. Then, she slapped a piece of gray duct tape on his mouth. Her next move confused Horatio, and made him question her complete sanity. She grabbed his face and kissed him through the tape.

"We'll chat later, dear," Kendel said as she slammed the heavy door behind her. Moments later, she appeared at the window. She opened it, saying, "Let me fix this, so you ca n hear better"

'Hear what? What is wrong with this woman? Where is Calleigh?' Horatio's brain racked with the questions.


End file.
